The College Of Rebirth This is my first story
by TrainxHeartnet
Summary: Lelouch and Suzaku are going to college. But much more happens... many things will be happening. There will be surprises waiting. Just read to find out. This is my first story and yes there is going to be more then 1 chapter. Enjoy.


*Author's note: Code Geass or it's products are in no way owned by me. It is owned by the company that created it. This story is for Entertainment purposes only. Enjoy~

Lelouch Lamperouge, long time friend of Suzaku Kururugi. They finished High school together and now they plan on going to College together.....This is where our story begins...

Suzaku comes into Lelouch's room, waving slightly to Nunnally who happens to be on the floor at Lelouch's bedside, reading a book.

"Lelouch! Jeez you lazy bum, get your ass up. We have to leave for the airport in the morning and it doesn't look like you've packed at all." Suzaku says this with an almost friendly, stern tone.

Lelouch looks to the brown haired boy and scoffs. "Calm down, Suzaku. I have plenty of time and I was just finishing this puzzle. Damn thing has me determined. Why is it that I can solve so many advanced problems but a simple puzzle gives me trouble?" He laughs, still working at the puzzle. Nunnally looks up at this comment and grins before giving him a smart ass reply.. "Well big brother, it's because you are a boy." She giggles and goes back to reading, squeaking out as Lelouch puts a hand on her head. "Oh and that matter, hn?" He laughs and kisses the top of her head, lifting her to her feet. "Now go to your room so I can pack, Nunnally." She crosses her arms and pouts. " Awww, big brother! Do I have to?" He gives her a stern look and she let's out a squeaking noise before scurrying out of the room in a hurry.

As soon as Nunnally exits the room, Suzaku plops down on the bed and lays back as Lelouch flies around his room, tossing clothes into his large suit case. Suzaku groans and flicks a rubber band at him. " I told you to do this earlier, Lelouch. Now I have to wait for your sorry ass." Lelouch turns to him and gives him a death glare. "Well. Sorry for having to take care of my younger sister, not to mention that God forsaken puzzle that seemed to be void of all purpose." Suzaku laughs at this, only to get another glare from Lelouch.

The next morning. Lelouch wakes to his alarm clock ringing and someone pounding on the door. He rolls over and smells the scent of what seems to be Bacon and eggs, his mouth begins to water as he stands and stretches. "Nn..."

"Lelouch! Move your ass, man!" Suzaku's calls can be heard clearly from Lelouch's room. "Coming, you jackass! Give me a minute to get dressed!" He quickly slides on his pants and grabs his bag, taking one glimpse at his now empty room before bolting it down the stairs and into the kitchen where Nunnally and Suzaku are waiting at the table, breakfast already set out for the three of them. "Mmm, looks good, Nunnally." He gives her a warm smile as he sits down and grabs a fork. "We need to hurry so we won't miss the plane." Lelouch scoffs and begins to devour the delicious food set out for him.

Soon after Lelouch so swiftly devours his food, he kisses his sister on the cheek and gives her a loving hug. "Be good, Nunnally.... I'm going to miss you." She practically clings to him as he picks up his things and walks out the door with Suzaku close at his heel, carrying his own suit case.

The two friends made their way to the airport. They were riding in a BMW. Of course Lelouch had to ride in style. They had their suit cases and loose belongings in the trunk. The driver offered them whiskey for the road. Lelouch was all for it until Suzaku notified the driver that they were underage for such things. He did this even knowing Lelouch would be bitching the rest of the way to the airport. Suzaku tried to shut him up but to no avail. So they rode the rest of the way to the airport with Lelouch's constant bitching. Suzaku was more then happy when they screeched to a stop and the driver stepped out and opened his door, announcing their arrival. "We have arrived at the airport, Sirs." Suzaku stepped out and shielded his eyes from the sun, while digging in his pocket to retrieve a tip for the driver. Suzaku was surprised to see the middle aged man shake his head and decline the money. "No thank you, Sir. I am quite happy with my job and I do not require a tip. Enjoy your flight." And with a tip of his hat and a slight wave, he got back in and started the car, waiting for Lelouch to remove their suit cases from the trunk before driving off.

Now outside the airport, Lelouch begins to feel the excitement of going to College. "Can you believe it, Suzaku. We are going to be going to one of the greatest College's in all of Japan and Britannia. Not only that but together. I am sure these next few years will be amazing." Lelouch continued his bickering all the way to the terminal. Even going through the metal detector and onto the plane itself. When on board Suzaku finally turned to him and shushed him. "Lelouch. Calm down. You can continue your rant when we reach our destination." Lelouch just scoffed and put his things in the overhead, plopping down in his seat and waiting for Suzaku.

Suzaku arrived soon after with pillows and headsets for the trip. Lelouch nodded to him and he nodded back before handing him a pillow. "Here. Might as well sleep, Lelouch." Lelouch just nodded and took the pillow, laying back in his seat. Soon after Lelouch falls asleep, leaving Suzaku to finally co hearse on some thoughts of his own....

"We have arrived in Central Britannia. Please get your belongings and proceed to exit the plane." The captains voice rang out over the loud speakers, startling Lelouch. "We're finally here..." Lelouch whispered, barely audible. Suzaku nodded, his expression still blank. "Yeah we are. Now hurry up. Almost our turn to get off." Lelouch scrambled up to this and grabbed his suit case, before making his way off the plane, shielding his eyes from the setting son as he stepped onto the pavement of Central Britannia.

His dreams, his ambitions and maybe even his love lived here. Nothing excited him more. This is the end of an old life and the beginning of a new one. He felt as if he had been reborn. In a sense he had been.....

~Author's note~ I really hoped you liked the first chapter/introduction to my story. ^^ Please. If you have the time, just review. I would gladly accept it. And expect more. I wouldn't leave you guys hanging like that! ^^ Stay on guard for Chapter 2. 3


End file.
